


Together

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin never fell in love with Padme, But nothing happend bevor they were adults, Destiny, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan never said Anakin is dangerous, Obi-Wan saved Anakin from becoming Darth Vader, Romantic Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: „Den Jedi ist es nicht gestattet Gefühle wie Liebe oder Hass zu empfinden“, erklärte Obi-Wan, ohne damit aufzuhören, dem Jungen über die seidigen Haare zu streicheln. „Sie sind zu stark und können einen leicht zur dunklen Seite der Macht verführen.“ „Dann ist der Codex dumm“, entschied Anakin in seiner kindlichen Art. „Und ich lasse mir von ihm nicht verbieten, Euch eines Tages zu heiraten.“
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo liebe Leser!
> 
> Ich hoffe, ihr hattet ein frohes Osterfest. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich seit vier Tagen krank bin und vor Schmerzen kaum schlafen kann (kein Corona, sondern möglicher Weise ein Bandscheibenvorfall), aber mir war beim Schreiben dieses Mal nach etwas heiler Welt. Etwas Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen. Ich hoffe, ihr vergebt mir. Über Feedback würde ich mich natürlich freuen.

Together

„Wenn ich einmal alt genug bin, werde ich Euch heiraten.“

Anakin war neun Jahre alt gewesen, als er dies das erste Mal zu Obi-Wan gesagt hatte. Ein blonder, niedlicher Junge mit großen, blauen Augen, in denen die Neugier auf ein ganzes Universum geschrieben stand. Obi-Wan war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits fünfundzwanzig gewesen. Ein Padawan, der mit seinem Meister schon viel erlebt hatte, der mit beiden Beinen fest im Leben stand und sicher war zu wissen, wohin sein Schicksal ihn führen würde. 

Es war auf dem Weg von Tatooine nach Coruscant gewesen, als der Junge mitten in der Nacht vor Obi-Wans Koje gestanden hatte. Am Tag mochte Ani so tun, als ob er kein kleines Kind mehr war, doch jetzt im Dunkel der Nacht, ohne seine Mutter und weit weg von allem, was er kannte, gewann die Furcht vor dem Unbekannten doch die Oberhand und hielt ihn vom Schlafen ab. Obi-Wan war sehr viel jünger gewesen, als er selbst im Tempel aufgenommen worden war. Zwar konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie es für ihn gewesen war, die ersten Tage unter Fremden zu verbringen, doch er verstand wie einsam Ani sich fühlen musste.

Trotzdem wunderte es ihn, dass Anakin ausgerechnet zu ihm kam. Qui-Gon oder auch Padme kannte er von den gemeinsamen Tagen auf dem Planeten wesentlich besser, während er Obi-Wan erst vor ein paar Stunden das erste Mal gesehen und mit ihm kaum mehr als ein paar Sätze gewechselt hatte. Aber er hatte ihn angesehen, immer wieder, auf eine Art, die dem jungen Padawan fast unheimlich gewesen war. Also war Obi-Wan auf der engen Schlafstätte zur Seite gerutscht und hatte die Decke angehoben, damit der knochige Kinderkörper sich an ihn schmiegen konnte. Anakin hatte gezittert vor Kälte, als er seinen Kopf an Obi-Wans Brust lehnte und begann mit den Fingern an seinem Padawan Zopf zu spielen, während Obi-Wan ihn festhielt, um ihn zum Einen zu wärmen und zum Anderen dafür zu sorgen, dass er nicht von der engen Pritsche fiel. Es war nichts Anrüchiges an dieser Geste gewesen. Er spendete dem Junge lediglich Trost und Schutz in dieser Nacht, umso überraschter war er, als das Geständnis über Anakins Lippen sprudelte.

„Nein“, hatte Obi-Wan so leise wie möglich geantwortet, um keinen der anderen Passagiere zu wecken, während er die dunkelblonden Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht gestreichelt hatte. „Das wirst du nicht. Vielleicht wirst du eines Tages heiraten, wenn der Orden dich nicht aufnehmen sollte, aber ich werde ein Jedi werden und der Codex verbietet mir jegliche Form von Verbindungen einzugehen.“

Verwirrt runzelte Ani die Stirn. „Warum tut er das?“

„Den Jedi ist es nicht gestattet Gefühle wie Liebe oder Hass zu empfinden“, erklärte Obi-Wan, ohne damit aufzuhören, dem Jungen über die seidigen Haare zu streicheln. „Sie sind zu stark und können einen leicht zur dunklen Seite der Macht verführen.“

„Dann ist der Codex dumm“, entschied Anakin in seiner kindlichen Art. „Und ich lasse mir von ihm nicht verbieten, Euch eines Tages zu heiraten.“

Die Entschlossenheit des Jungen entlockte dem Padawan ein Lächeln. „Glaub mir, du wirst irgendwann ein Mädchen kennenlernen und dann wirst du mich vergessen.“

Entrüstet legte Anakin den Kopf in den Nacken, um Obi-Wan ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Ich werde Euch niemals vergessen“, entgegnete Anakin voller Überzeugung. „Und ich werde Euch heiraten.“

Der junge Padawan merkte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte weiter mit dem Jungen zu streiten, daher sagte er nichts mehr, sondern streichelte ihn einfach weiter, bis er irgendwann ruhig wurde und sich dem Schlaf überantwortete. 

Seufzend legte Obi-Wan sein Kinn auf Anis Scheitel ab. Obwohl er gegenüber den Kräften, die in dem Jungen schlummerten, skeptisch eingestellt war, war er dennoch unmittelbar seinem kindlichen Charme erlegen. Er war anders als die Kinder im Tempel, das hatte Obi-Wan sofort gespürt. Es hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er die höchsten Midi-Chlorianer Werte hatte, die jemals bei einem Wesen gemessen worden waren. Nein, es lag an Anakins Art. Er war aufgeweckt, neugierig und ohne Furcht und das bewunderte er an dem Jungen. Trotzdem hatte er geglaubt, wenn Qui-Gon Jinn für sie beide so etwas wie eine Vaterfigur, ein Mentor war, für Anakin eher der Bruder zu sein, den dieser nie gehabt hatte. In Obi-Wans Augen sah der Junge zu ihm auf, wollte sein wie er und in seinem kindlichen Drang geliebt zu werden, verwechselte er die Gefühle, die er dem Padawan entgegen brachte, mit der Liebe für einen Partner. Doch das würde sich ändern, wenn sie erst den Tempel erreichten und Anakin wieder mit anderen Kinder in Kontakt kam. Dann würde er genug andere Dinge im Kopf haben, als Qui-Gons Schüler. Mit diesen Gedanken drückte Obi-Wan seine Lippen auf Anis helle Strähnen, dann presste er den schmächtigen Körper etwas fester an sich und schlief wenig später ein.

XXXXXX

Tatsächlich wurde ihre Beziehung nach Qui-Gon Jinns Tod sogar noch enger, als Obi-Wan in seiner Funktion als neu ernannter Jedi-Meister Anakin als seinen Padawan annahm. Zwar hegte er oft Zweifel, ob er schon bereit war einen Schüler auszubilden, doch da der Rat Zweifel an Anakins Eignung als Jedi hatte, hatte er keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen. Der Junge mochte hitzig sein und unüberlegt handeln, aber Qui-Gon war sicher gewesen, dass Anakin der Auserwählte war, der die Macht ins Gleichgewicht brachte und Obi-Wan würde seinen Beitrag dazu leisten, den Wunsch seines verstorbenen Meisters zu erfüllen und ihn zu einem Jedi auszubilden. Es war nicht zu vermeiden, dass sie viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten, wenn sie auf gemeinsame Missionen geschickt wurden und so sehr Obi-Wan auch versuchte, seinen Padawan auf Abstand zu halten, merkte er doch dass er in seinen Bemühungen keinen Erfolg hatte. 

Erst als Anakin in die Pubertät kam und bei einem Auftrag des Ordens Padme Amidala wiedersah, schien sich Obi-Wans Prophezeiung doch noch zu erfüllen. Von diesem Tag an schien Anakin für kaum einen anderen Menschen noch Augen zu haben und das war gut so, fand Obi-Wan. Er selbst hatte ihm geraten sich auszutoben, solange er es noch konnte, bevor auch er zu einem Jedi wurde und zu einem Leben der Enthaltsamkeit verdammt war. Zwar würde es ein steiniger Weg für den Jungen werden, ausgerechnet einer Königin den Hof zu machen, doch es war besser, als weiter der sinnlosen Schwärmerei für seinen Meister nachzuhängen. Trotzdem konnte Obi-Wan es nicht verhindern, dass die Eifersucht wie ein Laserschwert in ihn schnitt, wann immer er die Beiden beisammen sah. Sechs Jahre lang war er für Anakin der wichtigste Mensch in der Galaxis gewesen. Nun ersetzt zu werden war hart, aber notwendig. 

Es war auf einer ihrer Missionen, weit weg von Coruscant auf einem öden Eisplaneten, als Anakin es völlig unverhofft wieder sagte. Eingewickelt in ihre Umhänge, und bis zum Kopf in isolierende Schlafsäcke gehüllt, lagen sie dicht aneinander gedrängt in der engen Höhle eines vereisten Gebirges, um sich gegenseitig Wärme zu spenden, während sie auf das Abebben des Schneesturm warten. Durch einen kleinen Spalt in der Decke drang ein diffuses Licht ins Innere, das ihnen Atemluft spendete und dem heulenden Wind gleichzeitig als Eintrittspforte diente.

Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass sich Anakin seit der Zeit auf Tatooine verändert hatte. Beinah jede Nacht schien er ein paar Zentimeter zu wachsen. Inzwischen fünfzehn Jahre alt und ganz schlaksiger Teenager, war er nun genauso groß wie Obi-Wan. Die weichen Konturen seines Gesichtes wichen mehr und mehr harten Kanten und ihm war offenbar bewusst, dass er auf die Mitglieder des anderen Geschlechtes anziehend wirkte, denn auch sein Selbstbewusstsein war beinah so sehr gewachsen wie sein Körper. Das helle, lange Haar eines Kindes war dem kurzen Putz eines Padawans gewichen, doch es stand ihm gut und er trug seinen Zopf mit Stolz. 

„Eines Tages werde ich Euch heiraten, Meister“, sagte er mit der ganzen Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er auch alles Andere tat, so dass die warme Atemluft in einer Wolke aufstieg.

„Oh?“ gab Obi-Wan ehrlich überrascht zurück. Trotz der langen Zeit, die Anakin schon von seiner Heimat fort war, reagierte er noch immer empfindlicher auf Kälte, als sein Meister es tat. Aus diesem Grund hatte Anakin den Rücken an seine Brust gelehnt, um sich zu wärmen, so dass Obi-Wan sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, aber sein Ton war so selbstsicher, wie es für Anakin typisch war. So viele Jahre waren seit dem ersten Mal vergangen, dass Obi-Wan fast vergessen hatte, dass sein Schüler diese Worte jemals gesagt hatte. Die verstohlenen Blicke allerdings waren geblieben, auch wenn Obi-Wan immer so tat, als würden sie ihm nicht auffallen. „Ich dachte, wenn du schon heiratest, dann Padme.“

Ani schnaubte leise, was eine neue Wolke nach sich zog, während er sich umständlich umdrehte, um seinen Meister ansehen zu können. „Natürlich nicht. Ich habe Erfahrungen gesammelt, so wie Ihr es mir angeraten habt. Aber heiraten werde ich nur Euch.“ 

„Und weiß Padme das auch?“ fragte Obi-Wan mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zurück. Eiskristalle hatten sich in seinem Bart gebildet und ließen ihn im fahlen Halbdunkel unwirklich glitzern.

„Was denkt Ihr von mir, Meister?“ gab Anakin entrüstet zurück. „Ich habe sie nie über meine Pläne im Unklaren gelassen.“

Seine blauen Augen waren bei diesen Worten von der selben Entschlossenheit erfüllt, wie damals in der Raumfähre, so dass Obi-Wan unwillkürlich aufseufzte. Schon immer hatte Anakin stärker gefühlt, als jeder andere Jedi, den er jemals getroffen hatte. Sein Herz war seine größte Stärke, doch zugleich auch seine größte Schwäche. Verlangen war für ihn kein Fremdwort mehr und deshalb wusste Obi-Wan, dass auch er sich in den Augen seines Schülers verändert hatte. Er konnte es in Anakins Augen lesen, wenn er ihn ansah. Seine Haare waren länger geworden, seit ihm der Padawan Zopf abgeschnitten worden war und er hatte sich einen Bart stehen lassen, der ihn reifer und autoritärer wirken ließ. Nicht dass es ihm im Umgang mit Anakin irgendetwas gebracht hätte. Der Junge hatte vor nichts und niemandem Respekt, doch die Vertrautheit, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, ließ seinen Meister oft darüber hinwegsehen. Mit seinen einunddreißig Jahren war Obi-Wan bei sich selbst angekommen und so sehr es ihm auch widerstrebte seinem Schüler Schmerzen zu bereiten, kam er doch nicht drum herum, ihn wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen. „Anakin, du weißt, dass das nicht passieren wird. Jedi heiraten nun einmal nicht.“

Doch Ani war nicht bereit sich die Belehrung seines Meisters anzuhören. Es war als habe sich eine dunkle Wolke über die Züge des jungen Padawans gelegt, als er voller Leidenschaft hervorstieß: „Es kümmert mich nicht, was Jedi tun oder nicht. Ich bin kein Kind mehr, also behandelt mich auch nicht wie eins. Ich weiß, was ich will und ich will Euch und wenn es sein muss, werde ich es mit dem ganzen Rat aufnehmen, um Euch heiraten zu können.“ Die Schwingungen in der Macht, die Anakin aussandte, waren so stark, dass das Eis an den Wänden bedrohlich krachte und Obi-Wan hatte schon Angst, die Emotionen seines Padawans würden die kleine Höhle zum Einsturz bringen.

„Schsch.“ Beruhigend rückte er so nah an Anakin heran, dass er dessen Atem auf seinem Gesicht fühlen konnte, dann beugte er sich zu ihm und presste seine Lippen auf die Schläfe seines Schülers. „Alles, was du sagst, aber nun schlaf. Wir müssen unsere Energie einteilen, damit wir gewappnet sind, wenn der Sturm vorbei ist.“

Anakin nickte nur, während er Obi-Wans Blick suchte, dann schloss er den Abstand zu seinem Meister und legte den Kopf an seine Brust, so wie er es als Kind getan hatte. Diese vertraute Position erlaubte es ihm zu entspannen und trotz der Kälte in einen leichten Schlummer zu fallen. Obi-Wan jedoch lag noch lange wach. Er wusste, dass er das Problem nicht gelöst, sondern lediglich vertagt hatte. Doch er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, um weiter mit ihm zu diskutieren. Alles was er tun konnte, war darauf zu hoffen, dass die Zeit Anakins Sicht auf die Dinge ändern würde.

XXXXXX

Mit neunzehn Jahren hatte Anakin nun den Körper eines Mannes, doch sein Temperament war noch immer das selbe, das er schon als Teenager gehabt hatte. Gefangen im Rausch seiner Gefühle handelte meist impulsiv, bar jeder Vernunft. Seine Ausbrüche wurden im Tempel mit Sorge betrachtet, er missachtete Autoritäten und immer öfter entglitt er auch Obi-Wans Kontrolle. Dennoch hielt sein Meister an seinem Schüler fest, verzweifelt gegen den Sog ankämpfend, der ihn von ihm forttrieb, obwohl er insgeheim fürchtete, ihn früher oder später an die dunkle Seite der Macht zu verlieren. 

„Anakin, lass den Hass los, den du fühlst“, beschwor er ihn, als sein Padawan wieder einen seiner gewalttätigen Anfälle gehabt hatte. Sein Körper blutete aus unzähligen Schnitten und Wunden, die er sich bei dem Versuch zugezogen hatte, das Schlimmste abzuwenden. Dennoch lag der Raum in Trümmern vor ihm. Überall waren Scherben und zerstörte Gegenstände und noch immer summte die Macht um sie, als warte sie nur darauf auch noch die Wände zum Einsturz zu bringen. Unwillig aufzugeben, umklammerte Obi-Wan mit beiden Händen die Oberarme des jungen Mannes, während er versuchte ihn zu erden, als sein Blitzableiter, sein Anker in der hellen Seite der Macht zu fungieren.

„Ich kann nicht, Meister“, brachte Anakin zwischen den zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Es scheint mich von innen zerreißen zu wollen.“ Obi-Wan konnte ihm ansehen, dass er litt. In seinen Augen glühte der Schmerz. Er zitterte vor Anspannung und sein Haar war schweißnass, so als koste ihn der Kampf mit seinem inneren Dämon seine ganze Kraft.

„Bleib bei mir, Anakin“, beschwor ihn Obi-Wan, indem er seine Stirn an die des jungen Padawans lehnte. „Bleib im Hier und Jetzt. Ich bin hier und werde dir helfen.“

Anakin nickte, dann nahm er einen zittrigen Atemzug und schloss die Augen. Die Muskeln an seinen Armen schwollen an, als er sie anspannte, die Hände klammerten sich an Obi-Wans Unterarme und er keuchte vor Anstrengung, wobei seine Zähne mahlten und die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht zuckten, während er mit allem was er hatte kämpfte. Obi-Wan konnte nicht sagen, wie lange es dauerte. Minuten oder Stunden, doch es spielte auch keine Rolle. Immer fester gruben sich die Finger seines Padawans in seine Arme, so dass er glaubte seine Knochen unter dem Druck brechen zu fühlen. Er sah wie Anakin zitterte, wie er stöhnte und sich verkrampfte, aber Obi-Wan ließ nicht nach, blieb unerschütterlich an seiner Seite. Die ganze Zeit über hielt er seinen Schüler fest, bis Anakin sich irgendwann entspannte und die Augen aufschlug. Zwar atmete er immer noch schwer, aber der Schmerz schien aus seinen Augen verschwunden zu sein. Stattdessen war da plötzlich ein Frieden, wie Obi-Wan es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte.

„Danke, Meister“, sagte er leise – dann beugte er sich vor und besiegelte die Worte mit einem Kuss. Zuerst war Obi-Wan zu perplex, um zu reagieren, doch als die Realität über das, was sie taten, über ihn hereinbrach, beendete er den Kontakt und zog sich zurück.

„Anakin“, sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme. „Du weißt, dass wir das nicht tun dürfen.“

„Ich weiß, Meister“, erwiderte sein Padawan rau. „Aber Ihr habt mich gerettet. Ohne Euch wäre ich der Dunkelheit verfallen. Es bestärkt mich nur darin, dass ich Euch will - und ich weiß, dass es Euch ebenso geht.“

Obi-Wan bestätigte Anakins Worte weder noch leugnete er sie. Stattdessen schloss er erneut die Augen und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die seines Schülers. Er brauchte nichts zu sagen, Anakin konnte es fühlen. So wie Obi-Wan den Schmerz und die Wut seines Padawans gefühlt und versucht hatte, ihm einen Teil davon abzunehmen. Das unsichtbare Band, das die Macht zwischen ihnen gewebt hatte, war schon lange da gewesen und mit jedem Jahr, das verging, war es immer stärker geworden. Doch es konnte nicht sein, durfte es nicht. Obi-Wan war ein Mann mit Prinzipien. Ein Mann von Ehre. Anakin mochte in seinem jugendlichen Leichtsinn vergessen, was die Konsequenzen für ihr Handeln waren, doch Obi-Wan würde es nicht tun. Wenn er sich vergaß, würde Anakin niemals ein Jedi-Meister werden. Deshalb würde er stark bleiben für seinen Padawan. Anakin war sein Schüler und Obi-Wan sein Meister, diese Verantwortung würde er tragen, so lange sie bestand und aus diesem Grund niemals seinen Gefühlen nachgeben.

XXXXXX

Es dauerte noch ganze vier Jahre bis Anakin schließlich zum Jedi-Meister ernannt wurde und Obi-Wan war noch nie stolzer auf seinen Schüler gewesen. Zwar würde Anakin nie so ruhig und geerdet sein, wie die meisten anderen Jedi, aber er hatte die Prüfungen bestanden und war nicht der dunklen Seite anheim gefallen. Das war mehr, als jeder außer seinem Meister von ihm erwartet hatte. Das Selbstvertrauen strahlte aus ihm wie ein inneres Leuchten, als er vom Initiationsritus zurückkam, wo sein Padawan Zopf der Schere zum Opfer gefallen war und er sah besser aus denn je. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er endlich an seinem Ziel angekommen war und nicht mehr um Anerkennung kämpfen musste, dass er mit sich im Reinen zu sein schien. 

„Meister“, sagte Anakin, als sie schließlich allein in seinem Quartier waren und er Obi-Wans Hand zögerlich in die seine nahm. „Seit vierzehn Jahren warte ich auf diesen Tag und nun wo ich endlich alt genug bin, bitte ich Euch um die Ehre mich zu heiraten.“

Hundert verschiedene Einwände schossen in diesem Moment durch Obi-Wans Kopf. Allen voran, dass der Codex noch immer der selbe war, eine Hochzeit für Jedi unmöglich und der Orden sie vermutlich verstoßen würde, doch Obi-Wan nannte keinen von ihnen. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er den Weg der Jedi nie in Frage gestellt, hatte sich immer in Verzicht geübt. Es mochte sich seltsam anhören, wenn man durch die Macht mit jedem Wesen im Universum verbunden war, doch Obi-Wan war trotzdem oft einsam gewesen. Dennoch hatte er sich gefügt, sein Leben dem Weg des Ordens untergeordnet, doch Anakin war aus anderem Holz geschnitzt. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er als Sklave geboren worden war, dass er immer um seine Rechte kämpfte, sich nie damit zufrieden gab, etwas nicht haben zu können. Seit dem Tag an dem er Obi-Wans Padawan geworden war, hatte dieser versucht ihn dazu zu bringen, sich zu fügen, zu akzeptieren, dass er nie haben konnte, was er sich als Kind in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, aber Anakins Entschlossenheit war nie ins Wanken geraten und je länger er auf seinen Wunsch bestanden hatte, desto mehr hatte auch Obi-Wan sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt, doch erst in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass auch er seit vierzehn Jahren darauf gewartet hatte, diese Frage endlich mit „Ja“ beantworten zu können.

Zur Hölle mit dem Codex, zur Hölle mit dem Orden, nur einmal in seinem Leben würde Obi-Wan tun, was sein Herz ihm riet. Egal was die Zukunft auch brachte, gemeinsam würden sie allen Schwierigkeiten trotzen. Diese Gefühle, die Anakin durch das gemeinsame Band erreichten, sagten ihm mehr, als Worte es konnten und ehe Obi-Wan sich versah, hatte Anakin ihn in seine Arme gezogen. Stürmisch pressten sich die Lippen seines ehemaligen Schülers auf die seinen und Obi-Wan konnte ihn endlich mit der gleichen Intensität zurück küssen, ohne dabei Schuldgefühle zu empfinden.

XXXXXX

Es war eine einfache Zeremonie in einer kleinen Cantina auf einem Gottverlassenen Planeten irgendwo im Nirgendwo, in der Anakin und Obi-Wan schließlich getraut wurden. Nur ein Priester und ein paar willkürliche Besucher waren Zeugen des Ereignisses. Doch mehr war auch nicht nötig. Sie brauchten niemanden, um ihren Bund zu besiegeln. Die einzigen, die dafür nötig waren, waren sie selbst. So wie auch niemand dabei gewesen war, als es vor vierzehn Jahren in einer Raumfähre von Tatooine begonnen hatte, würde auch nun niemand dabei sein, wenn sie ihre Reise zu Ende führten. Zusammen. So wie Anakin es immer vorausgesagt hatte.

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars gehört Disney und George Lucas. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Geschichte und ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es nur aus Freude am kreativen Arbeiten.


End file.
